Together
by Gemmika
Summary: When Kazuma comes home for the first visit after their wedding, Fumino struggles to be ready for the next step in their relationship. (A first time fic)


**A/N: Hello everyone! I finally broke through my writer's block and finished up a piece I've been working on for over a year. It's really,** ** _really_** **smutty. So if you aren't into that, probably hold off on this one.**

 **Dedicated to: Shannon and Korina, my own personal Faster than a Kiss fandom. Love you girls! Hope you enjoy!**

"Buncha, hurry up and change! I'm already dressed!"

Fumino looked from her younger brother, who had dressed himself in his yukata, to the two yukatas in her lap. Somehow, while she had been stressing out over her husband's visit, the six year old had gotten himself ready. It was embarrassing to know that Teppei was more put together than she was today.

"Oh… oh no! Just a moment!" She looked down at the yukata again and held them up for her brother to look at. "Which yukata suits me better?" It had been four months since she had seen her husband, and she wanted to wow him when he walked through the door.

While she was panicking, a warm and familiar set of arms wrapped around her neck, pulling her against a well muscled chest. "I like _this_ one the best."

" _Sensei_?!"

She turned to look up at the beloved face she had missed, her heart thumping so loud she was sure he could hear it. He was here, he was back! Even if it was only for a week, Sensei was back in their home where he was supposed to be. It was like a mini miracle to see him standing so close to her instead of on the other side of a screen.

"I'm home!" He announced, his smile wide and his cheeks flushed with excitement.

Her heart clenched painfully as she stared at him, so surprised by his sudden appearance and so happy that he was there that she couldn't bring herself to move. Teppei, however, didn't have those reservations. The small boy launched himself into Sensei's arms, and Kazuma caught him in a bear hug, holding him tight and pressing kisses to the boy's head.

"Teppei-kun, I'm home!"

"Ma-kun, welcome home!"

 _Oh, what should I do…_

Fumino worried as she watched the two of them, their love for each other so evident in their fierce embrace. To any stranger, they would look like father and son, not like brothers-in-law. It was an awkward reminder of all the times the two of them had been so close, and she had been kept at arm's length. Not that it would continue being that way, right? They were legally and formally married now and he had no reason to keep her at a distance. If anything, he should be _more_ affectionate with her than he was with Teppei. Would he think the same way?

Finally the two separated and Kazuma began reaching for the bags he had brought with him. "Can you call Ryu over? I brought souvenirs!" Teppei immediately raced for the door, so happy that his beloved Ma-kun was back that he would do anything for him without a second's hesitation. The moment he was gone, Kazuma dropped the bag and turned his attention to her. Smiling, he pointed to his lips. "Fumino-san, where's my welcome kiss?"

Blushing fiercely over his forwardness, she leaned toward him and gave him a small peck on the lips. Surely that was good enough for now. After Teppei went to bed and they were sure to be alone for a few hours, she would give him a more proper welcome.

Apparently it wasn't enough for her husband though, because he reached out and grasped her face between his hands. In her embarrassment in shock, she tried to pull away, but he held her still. "You've lost your touch," he said seriously, taking on the teacher voice she knew so well from her days in his classroom.

"Ugh…" she tried to look away, but he wouldn't loosen his grip on her cheeks. "Of course I have! Since I've only ever kissed you and -"

"Yeah…" One hand slid down the back of her neck to hold her in place and the other reached down to grab her wrists. Then he leaned in for a kiss, a much more involved one than the peck she had tried to give him. His mouth moved over hers hungrily, demanding that she open herself up to him. While she was distracted with the kiss, he maneuvered her onto her back, both wrists held in his hand high above her head. His lips moved from her mouth to her jaw, and then he breathed the words she had waited months to hear: "I've missed you. I love you."

It was impossible to hold herself together at that point. All she wanted was to sink into him, this man who had saved her life, stolen her heart and become her husband. Never before had they been given the opportunity to enjoy each other completely, and even though she was nervous, she didn't want to wait anymore. She wanted to become his wife in more than just name, she wanted to connect with him physically. It was so many years overdue.

"You'll share my futon tonight?" she asked, though it wasn't as much asking a question as it was getting confirmation. Although she had put forth the request many times before, she wanted him to finally agree now.

"What's wrong with now?" He tugged on the strings holding her sundress together at the back of her neck and she gasped as it came loose.

"Teppei is coming back with Ryu any minute! Of course we can't do _that_ now!"

Kazuma chuckled and pressed his lips to the hollow at her throat, his tongue darting out to tease her skin. She gasped again, but this time it was mixed with a soft moan of desire. If he kept it up, they were going to be in a very uncomfortable position when her brother came back into the room.

"He isn't going to be coming back for awhile. We have plenty of time," he insisted gently, sliding the strings of her sundress down so he could bare her breasts.

"Wait! How do you know?!" She tugged one of her hands free and placed it on the bodice of her dress so he couldn't reveal anymore skin to his seeking mouth.

Heat filled his eyes as he looked down at her from above, that same unfamiliar look that he had given her the night of her graduation. "Ryu and I arranged it beforehand. I would send Teppei over on an errand, and Ryu would take him for the afternoon as a wedding gift to us. That way we don't have to worry about Teppei waking up or walking in on us while we are enjoying each other for the first time."

Blood rushed to her cheeks as she thought of the foresight he had put into their first time together. Her husband had planned it all out, thinking of things she wouldn't have considered, just to make sure everything would go as smoothly as possible for them. If that was really the case, she should try to relax and let it happen, right?

"Should I get out the futon then?"

Shaking his head, Kazuma brought his mouth back to her jaw, leaving little kisses along her skin that made her shiver with anticipation. "If I let you up now, you might start overthinking things. Besides, I don't want to wait anymore. I've already waited for an eternity to get to this moment."

"But… I haven't bathed yet!" Her mind was racing now that he was kissing her again. Was she ready for this? Didn't she need more time to prepare? Relaxing while her husband was staring at her with those eyes was a lot harder than she thought it would be.

"We can take one together later," he said, followed by a forceful kiss to her lips. It was his way of telling her the discussion was closed, that nothing would change his mind or delay what was about to happen.

Even though she was more or less prepared for it, she was still nervous. It was hard not to be when all they had done up to this point was kiss. And even that was a recent development! Besides, he still hadn't seen her naked; what if he was disappointed by her body? She had developed a bit more since graduation, but she still wasn't much to look at in the breast department. Did she really want to do this in the daylight and see disappointment in his eyes?

Dammit. How was she supposed to get into the right mood when her mind was so filled with worries and doubts?

"Stop thinking about whatever's on your mind and kiss me back. I'll start to think you aren't interested if you keep drifting off while I'm trying to seduce you," he murmured against her lips.

"I don't want you to be disappointed in me," she admitted, trying to get it all out of the way as quickly as she could. "I'm never going to have the body type you're interested in, and I know you're settling because you love me. I just…"

He kissed her again, this time releasing her wrists so he could wrap his arms around her. Slowly he sat them both up and brought her into his lap, facing him. Once her legs were situated on either side of his hips, he broke off the kiss and tilted her chin up so that she was looking into his eyes.

"Fumino, I've waited for years for this day to come. From the day you and Teppei moved into this apartment with me, I've looked at no one but you… thought about no one but you. More than any kind of physical attribute, I'm attracted to you just because you _are_ you. Even when I knew that I shouldn't, that I should keep my distance and be an adult, I couldn't. I've always wanted you from the very beginning, just as you are. If that isn't enough to convince you, let me show you. The body's reactions can't lie…"

Without waiting for her to respond, he removed his glasses and began to kiss her again, hungry and demanding. He urged her mouth to open to his, and once it did he swept his tongue along her bottom lip before diving inside to stroke her own. She thought she might have let out a moan, but she wasn't entirely sure. When he kissed her so intimately, she had trouble forming any kind of coherent thought. All she could do was grab a fistful of his shirt and tug him closer, all while trying to keep herself from drowning in the feelings he was stirring up.

At some point during their moving around from the floor to the position they were in now, her bodice had begun sliding down her skin, leaving her breasts exposed as the material hung around her waist. She probably wouldn't have noticed it at all if his hands hadn't moved to stroke the sensitive area.

With a gasp, she tried to pull away, but he moved one hand back to the small of her back to keep her where she was. "It's okay. Your body is beautiful."

His lips broke from hers and moved to her jaw, down her neck, over her collarbone and finally to the top of one small breast. Her body was shuddering, anxiety coursing through her as she stared at the mop of dark silky hair that was all she could see. They both hesitated in that moment, as if testing the waters to make sure it was okay to continue. After years of holding back, neither of them getting what they wanted from the other, it was difficult to charge ahead without some degree of hesitation.

"Sensei," she whispered, her voice breaking as nervousness coursed through her, "touch me… please."

As if her plea were the magic words that held him back, Kazuma began to lavish attention on her body in earnest. His mouth moved over her skin, teasing her breasts and making her stomach quiver, and each time she let out a sigh or a moan, he would become even more forceful. While he teased her, it was all she could do to hold onto his shoulders and let the liquid warmth he was creating pool and build inside of her.

"Do you feel it, Fumino?" He asked her, taking his lips and tongue from her skin so he could look into her eyes. "Just by touching your body this much, I'm already struggling to hold back."

His hands moved to her hips and he pulled her tight against his groin. Even through his jeans, she could feel the rock solid heat of his arousal against her. It was the second time she had felt him pressed against her this way, though the first time he had turned aside quickly, so as not to get carried away. That had been the night of their first anniversary, when she had tried her hardest to seduce him and he had responded to her advances more than she could have hoped for. Back then he had stopped her because he was trying to wait for her to graduate… but, now there was nothing in their way.

 _There was nothing in their way_...

Spurred on by his reaction to her body, Fumino placed her hands on his shoulders and began kissing his face, just as she had on their first anniversary. Her lips moved over his forehead, his eyelids, his cheeks, his jaw. Every part of him that she could think to touch. It had worked so well that night, and it was the only way she could think of now to show him how much she still wanted that reaction from him. Thankfully, his body seemed to remember just fine. His pants grew tighter and his arousal more rigid as she teased him. It was exactly the reaction she had hoped for.

"You told me last year to prepare myself for our second anniversary. Even though the anniversary is already passed, I hope that promise is still good." Her voice shook as she brought up his words from the previous year, unsure of how to let him know she wanted him in so many words. She was so new at this, so innocent when it came to anything physical. She relied on him to take the lead… so she wished he would.

"I've waited so long that I'm not sure how well I'll hold back. I'll try to go as slow as I can, though." He let out a shaky breath as he stroked her neck with trembling fingers. "Let me know if you need me to stop. I'll do my best to make you feel good."

Anxiety raced through her as she grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head. It felt unnatural to bare herself to him this way, but she had to make a point of trying. They were equal partners now, both entirely invested in what happened next. It would be unfair to make him do everything on his own. Even so, heat colored her cheeks, neck and chest as she sat almost completely naked on his lap.

"Is this okay?"

His breathing grew even more ragged after she removed her dress, and she could feel his body trembling underneath her. "Okay? Fumino…" He cupped her cheeks in his hands and brought her mouth to his. After an almost painful kiss, he pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I haven't been _okay_ since I met you. I feel like I'm about to lose my mind."

He carefully lifted her off his lap and laid her back on the tatami floor. Then, as quickly as he could manage without ripping the fabric, he shed his clothes and laid them in a pile next to hers. When he was done, he laid on the ground beside her and pulled the length of her body against his, giving her the chance to adjust to the new sensations. After several long moments of just holding her, he moved his mouth back to hers and began a slow and gentle onslaught of her mouth. First it was just lips, then his tongue slid into her mouth, and then he began to devour her like he was a starving man and she his only sustenance. All she could manage to do was grab onto his shoulders and try to respond to his dancing tongue.

Dammit. He was _good_ at this.

Speaking was impossible after that as he took the lead. His hands were like fire as they stroked all over her body, leaving her skin sensitive and aching as he moved from one spot to the other. His mouth joined in as she had always known it would. He had always been fond of kissing her all over. Of course, now it was even more intense as he had no limitations. Her whole body was flushed and tingly as his mouth moved from her neck to her breast, breast to her stomach, stomach to shoulder, and then started all over again. At some point she had threaded her fingers through his hair in order to hold him in place when she particularly liked something he was doing. She begged him with her grip to stay at her breasts for longer than he might have otherwise. They may have been small, but the sensations he was giving them was bigger than anything she had ever felt.

Time became meaningless as they took turns touching and exploring the other's bodies. He had warned her that he might not be able to go slow, but somehow that didn't seem to be the case. He was giving her all the time in the world to get used to the pleasures and sensations he was instilling in her, and she was grateful for it. The only word she could really use to describe it all was… overwhelming.

"I can't hold back much longer," he panted, his breath coming in rasping gulps of air. "If I don't take you soon, I'm going to lose myself right here."

A stab of anxiety crushed her insides for a moment, but she took a deep breath to right herself. Everything had been better than she expected so far, right? Even if it hurt, even if it was scary, Kazuma would be with her, and that made it all okay. As long as he was the one touching her, nothing could be wrong.

"Okay… I'm ready," she breathed, bringing his face to hers so she could kiss him again. "I love you, Kazuma."

A soft groan issue from between his clenched teeth and he kissed her hard. Once he pulled away, he moved between her legs and slid his fingers up between her folds. "Ahh… you _are_ ready. I can't hold back anymore. I'm sorry, love."

And with that, he grasped her hips in his hands and buried himself inside her.

Fumino let out a soft gasp that was both a cry of pain and a sigh of relief. It hadn't hurt quite as much as she had expected, and beyond that, it had finally happened. She and Kazuma were one. It was an indescribable feeling, so intense that all she could do was cling to him and let him take over. She had no clue how she should move or what she should do to make it better for him, so she let him do the moving. Surprisingly, once he started moving inside her, she couldn't help but move against him, almost like a natural instinct. The movement made him moan, so she did it again. When he squeezed her hips with a bruising force, she smiled and moved again. Apparently she wasn't so bad at this either.

Together they moved in unison, their bodies falling into a rhythm so natural she could hardly believe it was their first time together. Moans turned to sighs and gasps as sound became impossible. Their mouths were fused as their bodies slid and gyrated in a primal dance. The friction was so intense, so hot, that it didn't surprise her at all when she felt his pulse quicken and realized it was coming to an end.

"I love you, Fumino," he whispered against her throat only moments before he gasped and shuddered inside her.

Exhausted, they collapsed onto the floor, rolling to their sides so she wasn't crushed underneath him. Fumino could feel their hearts racing in tandem, the beats so quick they felt more like a hum than individual sounds. "That was… that was…" She had no words for the experience she had just had. It was more than beautiful, more than earth shattering or life changing. It was everything she had ever wanted to share with him and more.

"Mmm… that was only the tip of the iceberg," he promised her, stroking her flushed cheek with his fingertips. "Before I have to leave, we'll spend every night experimenting."

"Experimenting?!" Her eyes grew wide at the word. What did he mean by _that!?_

Kazuma chuckled weakly and kissed her forehead. "Oh, my sweet and innocent wife, don't worry. I'll take good care of you. I'll make sure to find all your little secrets so I can have you writhing in my arms. This was just a practice run. It'll get even better from here on out."

Better than that? She couldn't imagine it. But somehow… she was eager for him to try.


End file.
